fan_made_cat_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Slang and Words
For Clan Cats slang and words. Only edit if you are fixing grammar, or adding something to the list. For more info, click HERE General * Carrionplace - A Twoleg dump * Crowfood or crow-food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult * Cutter – A veterinarian, often referred to as one that spays or neuters cats, but this is not always the case. * Dirt - Feces/Shit/Poop * Fresh-kill – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and sometimes elders, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders.] Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. * Fourtrees - A place located in the forest territory, where the territory's corners would meet, in which four oaks stood and the Clans would gather in peace every full moon. * Gathering – The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. * Greenleaf Twolegplace – A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. * Halfbridge – A boat dock; term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw's patrol was exploring the new territory in Starlight. * Horseplace – A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. Often refers to the Horseplace on WindClan's territory, where cats such as Daisy, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Smoky come from. * Hunting Patrol – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. * Kittypet – A domesticated pet cat. * Loner – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. * Making dirt - Read 'dirt'. Yeah. * Monster – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters." * Silver boulder - A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins. * Silverpelt – The large swath of stars in the sky (believed to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. * Silverthorn - Barbed wire. * Smooth boulder-thing - Twoleg ball. * Snowmelt - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. * Soft boulder - A pillow or cushion. * Sun-drown-place - An ocean to the west of the Clans' territories. * Tree-eater – A bulldozer. * Thunderpath – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. Windover Road separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan in the original Territories. There is also one in ThunderClan territory by the lake. * Tom/tomcat - A male cat. * Tom-kit- a male kit. * Twoleg – A human * Twoleg kit – A human child. * Twoleg nest – A human's house. * Twolegplace – A town, city, or village where Twolegs live. Time * Newleaf - The season of spring. * Greenleaf - The season of summer. * Leaf-fall - The season of autumn or fall. * Leaf-bare - The season of winter. * Moon - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. * Moonhigh - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. * Moonrise - The time when the moon rises. * Half-moon - About two weeks, half a month. * Quarter-moon - About a week. * Sunhigh - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. * Sunrise - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). * Season - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. * Heartbeat '- A split second. * '''Claw-moon -' When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. * 'Sundown - '''Dusk. * '''Sunup - '''Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol." Distance * '''Fox-length '- About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) * '''Kittenstep or kitstep '- About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) * '''Tail-length '- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) * '''Rabbit hop or rabbit length '''- About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) * '''Mouse-length - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) * Pawstep - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) * Tree-length - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m)